Encontro Predestinado
by Kahhh
Summary: Sasori foi revido pelo Edo Tensei; um jutsu feito por Kabuto. Qual vai ser a reação de Sakura quando encontrá-lo novamente? O que ela vai fazer quando descobrir que o bem mais precioso de Sasori está nas mãos de seu companheiro? SasoSaku
1. Encontro

**SINOPSE:**Sasori foi revido pelo Edo Tensei; um jutsu feito por Kabuto. Qual vai ser a reação de Sakura quando encontrá-lo novamente? O que ela vai fazer quando descobrir que o bem mais precioso de Sasori está nas mãos de seu companheiro?

**DISCLAIMER:**Esses personagens pertencem a Kishimoto.

**N/A: **consegui fazer uma oneshot SasoSaku, finalmente, mas tive que dividir em dois capitulo.  
>Escrevi GaaSaku e ShikaTema baseado na guerra, então resolvi escrever sobre esse casal, espero que os fãs gostem.<br>BOA LEITURA!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction na conta conhecida como Kahhh

FANFIC DE NOSSA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME**.**

***ENCONTRO PREDESTINADO***

* * *

><p><strong>ENCONTRO.<strong>

* * *

><p>O coração batia lento no peito, os pensamentos vagavam por sua mente totalmente nublada. Essa guerra não ia ser fácil vencer... O inimigo mascarado soube escolher bem seus subordinados para a grande batalha. A Akatsuki estava de volta, preocupando os ninjas perante as lutas. Principalmente um em especial, que após Sakura reconhecer sua presença, arrepiou-se.<p>

Ele voltou. Akasuna no Sasori. Está pronta para enfrentá-lo novamente? Porque agora Chiyo-baa-sama não estava ao seu lado para orientá-la. Recordou-se do passado: a luta que teve há nove meses, sua expressão séria, o sorriso arrogante em sua face. O rosto de porcelana era algo que a kunoichi nunca pôde esquecer, e aqueles fatos permaneceram consigo.

- Temos que ter cuidado, há boatos que serão ninjas de emboscada – Kankuro cerrou os punhos com ódio.

- Aquele moleque bastardo, se não tivesse traído sua aldeia, ele ia ser útil – Onoki referiu-se a Deidara que também foi revivido pelo Edo Tensei.

- Eu tenho um em especial, esse pagará por tudo o que me fez! – Seus orbes escuros tremeram - Vou encontrá-lo a todo custo!

Sakura girou as esmeraldas para Kankuro. O ninja da areia estava disposto a enfrentá-lo de qualquer maneira, seu brilho no olhar refletia muita confiança. Não devia se sentir assim, o oponente era Sasori, o gênio das marionetes, único que foi capaz de assassinar o Kazekage mais forte já visto na Vila da Areia, que também conquistou um Pais sozinho e transformava humanos em uma marionete com um jutsu poderoso criado por ele, capaz até mesmo de preservar técnicas dos mortos. E o detalhe principal: ele foi o ninja que quase matou Kankuro sem fazer qualquer esforço. Ele tinha que estar preocupado com o que há de vir e não ficar com essa cara orgulhosa.

- Kankuro... – Sakura não estava gostando nada da maneira de agir do Sabaku confiante – Não quero ser estraga prazer, mas nosso inimigo é muito forte, cauteloso, suas habilidades são muito acima da nossa. Ele quase te matou uma vez, lembra-se? – Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Tanto eu quanto você sabemos o quanto vai ser difi...

- Dessa vez ele não vai conseguir me derrotar... - Calou a ninja imediatamente impedindo-a de prosseguir. Idiota, não sabe com quem está lidando. – Tenho um truque na manga - Sakura piscou várias vezes á conclusão de Kankuro. O ninja sorria sarcástico, mantendo o mesmo brilho nos olhos. Respirou um ar fino contrariado, Kankuro nem chegou a derrotar Hiruko, imagina o verdadeiro Sasori? _"Patético_" pensou ela.

Moviam-se atentos entre árvores, em silêncio. Sakura sentiu algo gelado tocar suas costas e virou bruscamente para trás, arqueando a sobrancelha quando não viu ninguém. Virou-se para frente na intenção de continuar sua caminhada, bufou de raiva quando viu Kankuro adiantado. Ele estava muito ansioso com esta luta, mas isso não significa deixar seu parceiro para trás. Além do Tsukikage e outros ninjas do esquadrão que estavam bem á frente do manipulador.

Subitamente, o corpo de Sakura parou. Fez o que pode para tentar mover-se, mas era inútil, o coração disparou no peito e o pânico tomou conta.

- Kanku... – sua própria mão tapou sua boca impedindo-a de gritar por Kankuro, que se afastava mais e mais dela junto dos demais, até sumir do seu campo de visão. Sentiu ser puxada para trás e novamente tentou gritar, mas sua mão ainda permanecia em sua boca. Era inútil tentar.

Caiu sentada no chão e sentiu um chakra familiar aproximar-se dela, ela já previa o causador desse alvoroço silencioso, seu corpo tremia de medo.

- Que bom vê-la novamente, menina – Arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu aquela voz séria e suave, virou-se para trás; aqueles olhos provocaram mais pânico, temendo por ela. Poderia ele obter vingança pelo o que fez ao ruivo? – Oh! Parece que não está contente em me ver – Aquele sorriso arrogante se estampou na face perfeita, os fios ruivos balançavam leves por conta da brisa que soprava, ele vestia uma capa longa na cor preta e uma calça do mesmo tom. Aquela cor combinou com a sua pele, estava em contraste com os seus olhos avelã que eram diferentes agora.

- Por que deveria? - respondeu ríspida para o gênio das marionetes que não obteve nenhuma expressão, mantinha a mesma carranca de sempre.

Sasori aproximou-se dela e notou seu dedo mindinho se mover, seu corpo rapidamente levantou-se. Olhou a sua volta e viu cordas de chakra envolver-lhe as costas, braços e pernas, resultando o motivo de sua total falta de controle do seu corpo; ele estava manipulando-a.

- Hum... Você está diferente – Concluiu quando reparou mais em seu rosto, que estava mais visível por seus cabelos rosados estarem presos.

- Não sou um de seus fantoches, solte-me! – Ele sempre dá aquele sorriso quando acha graça em alguma coisa, mas ela era algo que não podia contrariar, Sasori sabia muito bem disto. – Não se aproxime mais! – berrou na tentativa de fazê-lo parar, mas foi inútil.

Agora ele estava à sua frente, encarando-a firmemente. Sakura tremeu quando sentiu o toque de seus dedos em seu queixo, era tão quente e suave. Foi então que ela percebeu algo de errado no corpo de Sasori; era um humano agora.

O ruivo notou o olhar de surpresa dela e esticou o sorriso, ansioso para ver o que ela ia fazer.

Sakura, para ter mesmo a certeza de que ele era humano, tentou mover o braço na intenção de tocá-lo. O mestre de marionetes soltou um pouco as cordas de seus braços, mais atento aos seus movimentos, caso Sakura quisesse atacá-lo.

Por fim, tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos delicados, a pele dele não era mais de porcelana ou de qualquer outro material utilizado em bonecos, era macia, suave, quente, perfeita aos seus olhos.

- Parece que gostou da minha nova estatura – Sakura não respondeu, ficou encantada com aquela pele que parecia pêssego, mesmo sendo revivido pelo Edo Tensei, não deixou de ser belo.

Sasori ficou mais bonito como humano, seus traços angelicais eram mais nítidos. O ninja surpreendeu-a pela segunda vez, pois a primeira foi quando Sasori revelou sua verdadeira face, chocando suas rivais pela sua juventude e beleza, a beleza eterna que tanto amava, sua arte infinita. Como é possível alguém conseguir tirar sua atenção dessa maneira? Esquecendo-se totalmente de que ele é seu inimigo; um ex-membro da Akatsuki que a encontrou novamente, que infelizmente suas vidas se cruzaram no passado resultando em um destino trágico para o ruivo. Nem Sasuke foi capaz de impressioná-la dessa maneira.

Piscou os olhos, sem desviar das pupilas avelã. Apesar de estar terrivelmente em perigo, Sakura percebeu que seu olhar estava diferente. Ao fundo havia uma tristeza muito grande, sabia pouco sobre essa técnica, mas o grande objetivo dela é forçar os mortos a lutar contra aqueles que cruzarem seu caminho, na maioria das vezes, sua mente fica totalmente apagada de lembranças para que vire uma máquina de matar, mas parece que Kabuto cometeu um pequeno deslize ao deixar Sasori livre, confiando em sua personalidade atual. Afinal, um Akatsuki era sempre frio e impiedoso. Enganou-se.

- Não vim até aqui para lutar – Sakura ficou surpresa com suas palavras.

- O que você quer? De Verdade? – perguntou quando teve a absoluta certeza que o ruivo não ia lhe machucar. Poderia sim, vingar-se dela por matá-lo, mas Sasori não era do tipo de pessoa que perde seu tempo com isso. Ele soube aceitar sua derrota.

Era muito difícil conseguir essa dádiva por ele ser um criminoso Rank-S temido até mesmo pelos membros da organização.

- Preciso do meu corpo – falou, encarando as esmeraldas brilhantes. A kunoichi não entendeu.

- Seu corpo, como assim? – Aliviou-se quando Sasori libertou-a de suas cordas. A ninja sequer obteve uma reação, porque parecia que ele estava ali para lhe pedir ajuda, algo fora do comum vindo dele.

- Meu verdadeiro corpo está sendo usado em batalhas, minha obra perfeita. – Baixou o olhar. – Enquanto não recuperar meu verdadeiro corpo, não vou conseguir descansar em paz... – Aquela voz suave não combinava com aquele ambiente hostil.

- Se quer seu verdadeiro corpo, ele vai estar onde lutamos – Sakura ignorou as palavras do ruivo quando declarou que seu corpo estava sendo usado em campos de batalha, mas arrependeu-se por isso logo em seguida. Ao olhá-la nos olhos, o brilho das pupilas avelã desapareceu. – Não é? – Tentou consertar seu erro.

- Ele foi roubado! – Os olhos da Kunoichi se arregalaram. – Achei que Zetsu tinha dado um fim nele, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Você está dizendo que estão controlando seu verdadeiro corpo na guerra? – O coração da ninja se apertou no peito quando ele meneou a cabeça em sinal positivo – E... Como você sabe que foi roubado?

- A alma sente quando seu corpo não está em paz, como médica deveria saber disso – Odiava quando ele começava a falar de modo hostil.

Apesar de Sasori ser um criminoso de sangue frio, não merecia passar por isso. Era seu corpo, oras! Mesmo sendo uma marionete, era um corpo que tinha vida, um coração sofrido batia naquele recipiente, mesmo estando em um cilindro.

Aquele Sasori que estava diante de si estava mudado radicalmente. Ódio, sede de sangue, orgulho eram sentimentos que não existiam em seus olhos. Suspirou.

– Quem faria uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Sakura.

- Para estar com o meu corpo, é provável que seja algum ninja que utiliza o mesmo método que o meu...

- Marionete – Sakura completou por Sasori. Fechou os olhos, tentando pensar em alguém. Mordeu o lábio inferior constrangida quando finalmente achou o culpado.

_" Dessa vez ele não vai me vencer...Tenho um truque na manga"_

- Kankuro – falou gradativamente.

Ela não sabia se deveria confiar no ruivo. Poderia ser uma jogada, já que Sasori estava em desvantagem na guerra, e não havia sequer uma marionete para controlar e vencer as batalhas. Ia aproveitar a oportunidade que tem para usar seu corpo na batalha assim que recuperá-la. Sakura engoliu em seco só de imaginar, já passou por isso uma vez e não pretende passar de novo, aquele Sasori é assustador.

O marionetista percebeu isso nas feições delicadas da rosada e sorriu.

- Não confia em mim? – Sakura o encarou por um tempo, estava confusa e não sabia o que fazer. – Minha informação estava correta, não estava? Menina...

O coração da jovem disparou quando se lembrou desse dia; quando reviu Sasuke após três anos de espera e agonia, graças á informação que Sasori deu antes de morrer.

- Sim – respondeu ela.

- Sou um homem de palavra, e quando digo que não estou aqui pra lutar, deve-se acreditar! – Sua voz saiu mais fria, parecia que Sasori havia se irritado com a falta de confiança nele.

Sakura baixou o olhar, queria muito ajudá-lo, mas estava receosa, ele era um vilão, temido. Começou uma luta constante com a sua mente, impedindo de encontrar qualquer resposta que seja. Suspirou um ar fino, não tinha certeza de mais nada; se deveria ou não arriscar sua vida para salvá-lo desse mundo cruel, libertar sua alma para que fique em paz, e isso a deixava confusa.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p>Logo posto o último capítulo.<br>Pois bem amores,eu fiquei muito chateada com o Kishimoto por ter feito Kankuro usar o corpo de Sasori na guerra, odeio ele e jamais vai superar o ruivo, affe! Só uma coisa a dizer: deprimente. Portanto, nessa fic está a minha indignação, porque pelo menos nós escritores de fanfics podemos consertar alguns erros absurdos dos criadores originais.  
>Que tal uma review, me deixaria muito feliz, e é claro, aumenta mais a chance d atualizar mais rápido ^^.<br>Kissuss!


	2. Liberdade!

_Esse capitulo já estava escrito a muito tempo, mas resolvi esperar até que Sasori aparecesse no anime para acrescentar mais alguma coisa, porque o mangá não estava ajudando muito em questão de expressões.__  
><em>_Não sei se ficou boa, ultimamente ando sem inspiração e isso me irrita muito, mas valeu a pena a tentativa. Espero que gostem.__  
><em>_Suas reviews já foram respondidas, obrigada por enviá-las.__  
><em>_BOA LEITURA!_

* * *

><p><strong>LIBERDADE<strong>

* * *

><p>Saltava de galho em galho com a mente ainda atordoada pelo acontecido há pouco tempo e balançou a cabeça, espantando qualquer tipo de pensamento ruim. Isso, de fato, seria uma distração e tenderia a fracassar gradativamente caso algum inimigo aparecesse, no entanto, um deles estava logo atrás de si, observando-a detalhadamente pelas costas, mas não lhe faria mal algum, pelo menos é o que dizia.<p>

Sakura, após muito pensar, resolveu ajudar Sasori a recuperar seu verdadeiro corpo. Suas palavras e olhar compreensivo a fizeram tomar tal atitude, afinal ele estava ali lutando contra sua vontade. Cerrou os punhos e rangeu os dentes em sinal de desapontamento. Sasori não deveria estar ali: sua alma precisava de descanso, seu coração necessitava ficar livre de qualquer angustia e dor. Sasori, mesmo morto, sofria por conta do egoísmo alheio. Hipócritas!

Compreendia sua reação, emoção, atitudes.

Baixou a cabeça e suspirou, Kankuro sumiu de seu campo de visão e agora tinha que encontra-lo, era como procurar uma agulha no palheiro _"Kankuro, seu idiota", _pensou constrangida.

Parou, de súbito, sobre um dos galhos assim que sentiu a terra tremer após um estrondo, que foi acompanhado por um grito rouco que ecoou por entre as árvores, e virou-se rapidamente tendo vaga percepção de onde vinha aquele som. Desesperada, pulou do galho onde estava e correu até o local temendo pelo pior. Com certeza iria ouvir um monte de ladainha por conta da sua ausência, se é que realmente notaram.

Quando cruzou um denso campo de arbustos, Sakura deparou-se com Onoki fugindo a passos rápidos de alguns pássaros que voavam com uma velocidade impressionante e, ao desviar das aves, chocou-se com violência contra uma rocha. A explosão se fez presente e ela pôs a mão sobre os olhos impedindo que a poeira a afetasse.

Uma risada sombria. As explosões que surgiam. Os gritos de desespero.

Um sentimento de revolta de apossou em seu coração e algumas gotas de lágrimas surgiram de seus olhos, era a cena de uma guerra. Sangue, gritos, explosões, desespero e o principal: vontade de viver. Remoeu-se por dentro sentindo a alma desfalecer, mas ela não podia deixar que isso a afetasse, tinha uma missão a cumprir.

- Sasori! Eu sei que você está ai, apareça! – Kankuro gritou assim que percebeu a presença do mesmo – E você... – Sakura encarou o moreno que apontava o dedo indicador para ela – Onde esteve?

Uma reação atípica tomou conta de Sakura após ouvir a voz rancorosa de Kankuro, deveria pelo menos falar com os outros com mais delicadeza e não gritando feito um louco.

Ignorou Kankuro e caminhou a passos suaves até o marionetista parando ao seu lado. A sua frente, um rapaz jovem, magro e de cabelos longos e loiros sorria sarcástico. Lembrou-se do ninja assim que Sasori apareceu ao seu lado tirando um sorriso irônico dos lábios de Kankuro, ele era o companheiro do ruivo: Deidara. Aquela feição desprovida de emoções, o olhar arrogante, instinto assassino. De fato, era um oponente que não deveria contrariar.

Desviou o olhar do loiro e fixou em Sasori, sensações estranhas em seu amago tomavam posse, ela não entendia o porquê dessa vontade absurda em querer ajuda-lo, vê-lo livre. Os dois se encaravam diante daquela batalha sangrenta e nenhum dos dois fez qualquer movimento brusco na intenção de atacar um ao outro, não era esse o interesse deles.

- Sasori! Sakura me contou como você luta. Dessa vez, você não escapa! – Sakura suspirou um ar fino contrariado pelas palavras de Kankuro, ele realmente era um idiota por falar o que não devia.

- Ora, vejo que está confiante. Isso é animador – Um sorriso arrogante surgiu nos lábios perfeito de Sasori, um rubor invadiu a face da kunoichi ao notar que ele ainda a observava. Será que ela iria conseguir ajudá-lo, já que ele era uma distração?

- Porque não deveria? O destino me deu uma oportunidade para te enfrentar novamente, não vou permitir que essa chance escape! – Sakura arregalou os olhos quando Kankuro puxou um de seus pergaminhos preso nas costas, ao desenrolá-lo o nome "Sasori" estava escrito no pergaminho e, diante a uma fina fumaça, a marionete finalmente foi revelada. Um sorriso confiante se estampou nos lábios de Kankuro.

- Como esperado de uma arte perfeita.

Olhos esmeraldinos foram direcionados para frente assim que perceberam a mudança radical no som da voz do ruivo, a expressão de Sasori não era das boas, isso de fato não era bom, já que Sasori deixou claro para ela que não queria lutar, ficaria desarmado durante a luta, não pretendia atacar ninguém. Sakura fechou os olhos cerrando os punhos recordando as últimas palavras que ambos trocaram antes de cada um seguir seu caminho:

* * *

><p><em>- Eu vou te ajudar, porque não concordo que Kankuro fique com algo que não lhe pertence, principalmente se estiver causando problemas, meu instinto não permite isso – Falou Sakura convicta de sua decisão. Apesar de Sasori ser seu inimigo, era um homem de palavra e aquele sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios após se pronunciar era compreensivo – Tem algum plano?<em>

_Sasori sentou-se numa pedra, pensativo, ele tinha algo em mente, mas não sabia ao certo se iria funcionar. No entanto, era a única maneira de recuperar seu corpo._

_- Menina... – Sakura ficou vermelha com aquela expressão séria enquanto lhe dirigia a palavra - Faça com que Kankuro me ataque._

_- Hã? – Arregalou os olhos em surpresa – Mas... Como vai se defender e..._

_- A única coisa que eu quero que faça é segurar uma kunai, quando Kankuro me atacar com a marionete, haja!_

_- Mas..._

_- Você é inteligente, vai entender logo. – Sasori conseguiu deixá-la apavorada, não estava compreendendo nada, aonde ele quer chegar com isso? Estaria ele testando-a? _

_- Sa..._

_- É melhor você ir, se seus companheiros me virem com você, com certeza vai estar tudo arruinado._

_- Mas..._

_- Vá! Estarei logo atrás de você._

_Aquelas palavras foram lhe dirigidas com tanta confiança que acabou aceitando, mesmo não sabendo como agir quando Kankuro o atacasse._

* * *

><p>Sakura olhou para a marionete ao seu lado e sentiu seu coração bater lento, não aguentava mais aquela situação, tinha que descobrir o que Sasori pretendia para pedir que Kankuro o atacasse. Pegou uma kunai e segurou com firmeza por entre seus dedos. Viu Sasori menear a cabeça de leve, dando a entender que aquela era a hora, mas ela ainda não descobriu nada e aquilo estava causando dor de cabeça. Fechou os olhos, pondo a se concentrar; o motivo do ataque e a presença da kunai. Por quê? Ela não pretendia agir simplesmente com uma simples kunai. Qual o objetivo disso?<p>

Arregalou os olhos, em surpresa. Isso! Agora ela finalmente entendeu "_Sasori, você de fato me assusta_" pensou ela se preparando assim que seus olhos fixaram-se nas cordas de chakra que saia dos dedos de Kankuro. Sorriu incontida pelo fato de ter compreendido a verdadeira performance da jogada de Sasori, agora só bastava agir naturalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Kankuro, ataque-o!

O moreno encarou a rósea, que apontava a kunai para o inimigo em sinal de desafio. Kankuro sorriu com aquele gesto.

- Vejo que está animada.

- Não pretendo ser vista como uma medíocre diante desse problema, não acha? – Falou num tom rude encarando o marionetista de soslaio. Kankuro sorriu e afastou alguns centímetros, dando passos suaves para trás e, com um simples movimento de seus dedos, duas lâminas aparentemente afiadas surgiram nos braços da marionete que logo se dirigiu até Sasori.

Com passos rápidos, Sakura correu na direção do ruivo acompanhando a marionete, Kankuro assustou-se com aquele movimento repentino.

- Sakura! Volte! – Gritou temendo que a ninja atrapalhasse sua luta caso fosse ferida. O oponente era Sasori e um ataque inesperado poderia acontecer.

- Cala a boca! – Sakura esticou o braço e, segurando firme na kunai, passou a lâmina da arma branca nos fios de chakra que controlavam a marionete, cortando-os. A marionete caiu no chão, aos pés de Sasori.

- O que você fez? Sakura! Sai dai. Agora! – Kankuro gritava ao mesmo tempo em que corria até ela, segurando agora dois pergaminhos nas mãos, com certeza invocaria Kaoru e Karasu.

Kankuro parou assim que Sakura surgiu a sua frente, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

- Pare Kankuro, ele não pretende lutar! – Falou com o olhar fixo em Kankuro – Sasori só pretendia recuperar aquela marionete que você roubou! – O moreno ficou enfurecido com a ingenuidade da garota.

- Você ficou louca, Sakura! Agora todos nós estamos perdidos por sua culpa! Sua...

- O único culpado aqui é você! Como pôde? – Lagrimas surgiram de seus olhos e a rósea secou-as rapidamente – Aquilo estava incomodando-o.

- Você não está falando coisa com coisa! Apenas caiu na armadilha do inimigo com essa conversa fiada e...

- Não! - Baixou a cabeça para que Kankuro não visse suas lágrimas – Sasori está sendo obrigado a permanecer aqui assim como os outros, ele não tem culpa de nada, ele nem deveria estar aqui – Levantou a cabeça e fixou as esmeraldas no moreno – Graças a Sasori pude rever Sasuke de novo – Limpou novamente as lágrimas que pingavam sobre o solo fresco. Deixe-o ir, apenas isso.

- Kankuro! – A voz de Sai ecoou sorrateira – Capturamos Deidara, agora só falta um!

Sakura tremeu diante daquela situação. Sasori apenas olhava para eles sem nenhuma reação. Agora sabia que o ruivo realmente cumpria com suas promessas. Suspirou após Sasori dar-lhe as costas pondo-se a caminhar em meio ao arvoredo.

- Kankuro, eu me responsabilizo caso acontecer algo, arco com as consequências.

Após dizer tais palavras, distanciou-se do moreno e foi na direção de Sasori, para segui-lo.

- Sakura – A ninja parou assim que Kankuro pronunciou seu nome – Faça o que quiser – Virou-se de costa para a kunoichi, ignorando totalmente a presença dela e de Sasori. Respirou fundo de alivio e voltou a seguir o ruivo, apesar dos pesares Kankuro não era uma pessoa ruim.

Caminhava ao lado de Sasori com o coração descompassado. E agora? O que aconteceria com ele? Perguntas nada formais surgiam em sua mente, afinal não sabiam nada sobre essa técnica e se realmente a alma de Sasori se libertaria desse tormento.

Viu-o parar e deitar a marionete sobre gramado, sentando logo em seguida. Sakura baixou o olhar, descontente pelo fato dele estar sofrendo mesmo depois de morto.

- O que vai fazer agora? – Perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Posso te pedir um favor? – Sakura apenas meneou a cabeça, sua vontade de ajudá-lo tornou-se maior diante da tristeza que era transmitida em suas pupilas avelã – Enterre meu corpo junto com o dos meus pais. Gostaria muito de fazer isso, mas não posso, ainda sou considerado inimigo – Ela entendeu sua atitude, caso Sasori aparecesse no cemitério de Suna iam atacá-lo com certeza. Ela afirmou diante ao seu pedido, que iria enterrar a marionete junto dos pais.

- E você?

Sasori olhou para ela, não sabia ao certo o que fazer agora, no entanto só restava uma única alternativa: segurou com delicadeza a mão de Sakura e colocou uma kunai fechando o punho. Apontou a ponta da kunai para o lado esquerdo de seu peito.

Sakura ao perceber sua intenção, sentiu o coração se apertar e uma dor incomoda invadiu.

- Sasori, eu...

- Apenas faça.

- Mas...

- Eu já estou morto, não se preocupe.

Seu cérebro girava de tensão, sua visão ficou totalmente turva por causa das lágrimas que desciam sem pausa, as mãos tremiam com aquela arma pontiaguda apontada para o coração de Sasori. Apertou firme o cabo e afastou o braço para trás na intenção de pegar impulso. Fechou os olhos chorosos, deixando a kunai escorregar por entre suas mãos.

- Eu não posso fazer isso... – O pranto suave era ouvido por Sasori, que apenas olhou para a kunai no chão.

- Você fez isso uma vez, não vai ser difícil ago... – Sasori calou-se surpreso após braços femininos envolverem-lhe o pescoço num abraço caloroso. Sentiu o corpo delicado tremer diante dele.

- Agora é diferente. Eu não posso fazer isso. Sinto muito – Sasori baixou cabeça e retribuiu o abraço – Têm que haver outro jeito.

Sasori afastou devagar o corpo de Sakura quebrando o abraço. Nunca imaginou, um dia, que alguém chorasse dessa forma por ele. Esticou a mão e pousou na bochecha rosada úmida por causa das lágrimas. Aquela garota de fato era impressionante.

Sakura sentiu as borboletas de seu estômago se agitarem, a dor que sentia no peito era tanta que não conseguiu se conter, ela simplesmente avançou, selando seus lábios nos dele. Seus sentimentos vieram à tona com aquele beijo quente que foi correspondido. Separou o beijo e o abraçou novamente, entretanto, notou que algo estava errado, o calor do corpo dele estava desaparecendo, junto com o abraço que outra vez foi retribuído.

Ele estava indo emborra. Sua alma finalmente fora liberta.

- Nós deveríamos ter nos conhecido de outra maneira – Dizia Sakura entre soluços – Por favor, não vá!

- Obrigado por tudo, nunca vou esquecer o que fez por mim... – Sakura quebrou o abraço e olhou para ele pela última vez, mas uma palavra simples e singela que saiu de seus lábios fez seu coração ficar mais aos cacos por conta de sua partida: – Sakura.

Tinha vontade gritar quando ele finalmente disse seu nome e, no lugar daquele homem de face perfeita, restava apenas um boneco esquisito aparentemente de argila.

Sakura colocou as mãos sobre os olhos que agora estavam úmidos, as lágrimas insistiam cada vez mais em descer. Seria egoísmo de sua parte pedir que não partisse, que ficasse ali com ela, mas Sasori já estava morto e isso não ajudava em nada contendo esse pensamento em mente.

Apesar da saudade que se manifestava, ela se sentia feliz por Sasori finalmente estar em paz agora. No entanto, seu objetivo nesse instante era levar a marionete até o túmulo de seus pais, para que finalmente descanse ao lado daqueles que sempre sonhou.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sei que foi um final tosco, mas não consegui nada além disso rsrs, espero que tenham gostado.<em>_  
><em>_UM RECADINHO: se você curte o casal Natsu/Lucy vai ser postada uma oneshot sobre eles em breve.__  
><em>_Agora que tal uma review, isso ajuda muito na hora de escrever e obrigada de coração aqueles que leram e favoritaram essa fic. Kissuss!_


End file.
